Kurumi Erika/Image Gallery
Profiles marineasahi.jpg|Cure Marine (TV Asahi) erikacasual.jpg|Erika in casual clothes (TV Asahi) erikaschool.jpg|Erika in school uniform (TV Asahi) marinetoei.jpg|Cure Marine (Toei Animation) Kurumi Erika Profile School.jpg|Erika in school uniform (Toei Animation) Kurumi Erika Full Profile Casual Toei.jpg|Erika in casual clothes (Toei Animation) Chara02cy.jpg|Super Cure Marine (Toei Animation) Cure Marine Toei Background.jpg|Background used in Marine's Profile (Toei Animation) Profile of Cure Marine.png|Second visual for Cure Marine and Coffret from Toei Animation Bg erika (2).jpg|Cure Marine profile from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!? Heartcatch Precure! Movie Cure Marine pose.png|Cure Marine Full Stance form Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!? Cure Marine.JPG|Cure Marine profile from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! Pretty_Cure_All_Stars_DX2_Cure_Marine_pose.png|Cure Marine Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! MarineDX2.jpg|Cure Rainbow Marine in Pretty Cure All Stars DX2 5fcg15fch465.jpg|Cure Marine profile from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana marineDX3full.jpg|Cure Marine from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana Dx3-cure-marine.jpg|Cure Marine in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana Chara_hc_chara_02.png|Cure Marine profile from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi cure-marine0.png|Cure Marine's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi marine.newstage2.jpg|Cure Marine profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi Stage2.Marine.PNG|Cure Marine's Stance for New Stage 2. New.Stage2.Marine.PNG|Cure Marine's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2 NS317.jpg|Cure Marine profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Cure.Marine.full..jpg|Cure Marine poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Cure Marine.png|Cure Marine pose from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi tumblr_n6rbpwCz4v1r6zl1uo2_1280.jpg|Kurumi Erika art by Character Designer Umakoshi Yoshihiko c06_2_main.png|Cure Marine's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure_Marine_Haru_no_Carnival.png|Cure Marine's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure Marine KIseki no Mahou.png|Cure Marine's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Cure Marine Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Marine's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Hugtto! Precure Movie Cure Marine Pose.png|Cure Marine's Full Stance from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Marine.png|Infant Cure Marine Profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureMarineMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Marine from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Kurumi Erika Gapeerika.jpg|Erika funny face HPC10 Bugging Tsubomi.png|Erika bugging Tsubomi about going on an outing HPC10 Erika happy being bff.png|Erika happy that she is called Tsubomi's, Chypre's and Coffret's best friend HPC10 Cures happy.png|Erika and Tsubomi are happy HPC10 Clinging onto Coupe.png|Erika clings to Coupe for comfort HPC10 Erika screaming.png|Frustrated Erika Erika Flying.jpg|Erika flying to the Tree of Hearts. HeartCatch Precure -65.jpg|Erika's "thinking face". Erika's awareness.jpg|Erika's awareness ThumbsUpErika.jpg|Thumbs Up EricaR.jpg|Erika relaxed Erika speaks to Tsubomi.jpg|Erika speaks to Tsubomi Erika points.jpg|Erika points Pouty Erika.jpg|Pouty Erika Frog on Erika's face.jpg|Frog on Erika's face Erika holding the paper.jpg|Erika holding the paper Erika doesn't get it.jpg|Erika doesn't get it Erika playing at the beach.jpg|Erika playing at the beach Erika gives a thumbs up.jpg|Erika gives a thumbs up Erika ready to scare someone.jpg|Erika ready to scare someone Erika smiles happily.jpg|Erika smiles happily Erika struggling to catch up.jpg|Erika struggling to catch up Erika with Coffret.jpg|Erika with Coffret Erika is so done.jpg|Erika is so done Erika dreaming of ramen.jpg|Erika dreaming of ramen Erika pokes her had around the door.jpg|Erika pokes her had around the door Professor Erika.jpg|Professor Erika Happy Erika.jpg|Happy Erika Erika chatting.jpg|Erika chatting Erika advertising the fashion club.jpg|Erika advertising the fashion club Erika cutting fabric.jpg|Erika cutting fabric Erika eating.jpg|Erika eating Terrified Erika.jpg|Terrified Erika Concerned Erika.jpg|Concerned Erika Erika red in the face.jpg|Erika red in the face Coffret and Chypre fighting over Erika.jpg|Coffret and Chypre fighting over Erika Doubtful Erika.jpg|Doubtful Erika Smiling Erika.jpg|Smiling Erika Curious Erika.jpg|Curious Erika Erika helping out.jpg|Erika helping out Erika sleeping.jpg|Erika sleeping Erika doesn't get what is happening.jpg|Erika doesn't get what is happening Disappointed Erika.jpg|Disappointed Erika Erika leaning on Coupe.jpg|Erika leaning on Coupe Cure Marine Marine during her transformation.jpg|Marine during her transformation MarineHP.png|Cure Marine's final transformation pose Heartcatch Pretty Cure! - Marine Shoot.png|Cure Marine using Marine Shoot Cure Marine 1.jpg|Cure Marine HPC10 Marine fast.png|Cartoony Marine Marine is serious.jpg|Marine is serious Marine is sad.png|Marine is sad Marine almost falls over.jpg|Marine almost falls over Marine is ready to teach the enemy a lesson.jpg|Marine is ready to teach the enemy a lesson Bring it on, marine.jpg|Bring it on, Marine Marine having a bit of fun.jpg|Marine having a bit of fun Marine loses her cool.jpg|Marine loses her cool HPC10 Marine group defeat.png|Marine defeating an entire group of Snackey HPC10 Marine notices the audience.png|Marine notices the audience HPC10 Marine fighting stance.png|Marine assumes her fighting stance HPC10 Big Explosion Close.png|Pretty Cure Big Explosion Attack (2) HPC12.Marine.jpg|Cure Marine gets trapped in the water Desertian. Marine receiving the Pink Forte Wave.jpg|Marine receiving the Pink Forte Wave CureMarine.jpg|Cure Marine cries. Cure Marine in the Movie.jpg|Cure Marine in the Movie O1EWmUj.png|Super Cure Marine in her Heartcatch Orchestra stance MarineAir.jpg|Cure Marine in the air HappyMarine.jpg|Happy Marine MarinePeace.jpg|Marine doing grimaces MarineConfused.jpg|Confused Cure Marine Marine goes flying.jpg|Marine goes flying Cocky Marine.jpg|Cocky Marine Stunned Marine.jpg|Stunned Marine Sword close to Marine's face.jpg|Sword close to Marine's face Marine turned to stone.jpg|Marine turned to stone Sleepy Marine.jpg|Sleepy Marine Marine is here.jpg|Marine is here Marine in a battle.jpg|Marine in a battle Pink Marine.jpg|Pink Marine Marine apologizes to Sunshine.jpg|Marine apologizes to Sunshine Marine having fun.jpg|Marine having fun Marine hitting Coffret.jpg|Marine hitting Coffret Marine being lazy.jpg|Marine being lazy Marine is not happy.jpg|Marine is not happy Marine is furious.jpg|Marine is furious Marine about to cry.jpg|Marine about to cry Serious Marine.jpg|Serious Marine Coffret hits Marine.jpg|Coffret hits Marine Super Cure Marine winks.jpg|Super Cure Marine winks Happy Super Marine.jpg|Happy Super Marine Marineupgrade.PNG|Cure Marine in All Stars DX3 CureMarineHCPC.jpg|Cure Marine says her message at the beginning of HCPC28 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Cure Marine Mirage former Erika.png|Mirage Marine Marine hugging former.png|Cure Marine hugs Mirage Marine. Merchandise Halfageheartcatchprecure.jpg|Half Age HeartCatch Pretty Cure curemarinechibi.jpg|Cure Marine chibi figure marinedoll.jpg|Cure Marine plush Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery